


[F4F] Netflix & Chill Gone VERY RIGHT

by ShyEyedDom



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fdom, Fingerfucking, GFE, Hair Pulling, Missionary, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, a lil Degradation, doggystyle, f4f, female listener - Freeform, female performer - Freeform, good girl, good slut, slut, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyEyedDom/pseuds/ShyEyedDom
Summary: It's your usual movie night with your girlfriend, only this time she picked a terrible movie to watch. You're not too excited to see it & you're also REALLY horny. So you propose a deal that can benefit you both, but honestly... probably mostly YOU.
Relationships: Fdom/Fsub, Female Performer/Female Listener
Kudos: 2





	[F4F] Netflix & Chill Gone VERY RIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> [F4F] [GFE] [Strapon] [a lil Degradation] [Cunnilingus] [Fingerfucking] [Missionary] [Doggystyle] [Hair Pulling] [some "Good Girl"s] [Rough Sex] [Multiple Orgasms] [one L-Bomb]
> 
> ALL SFX are completely OPTIONAL.
> 
> ALL characters in the script are ADULTS. This was made BY an ADULT and is intended FOR ADULTS. If you are under the age of 18 DO NOT read my content.
> 
> A/N: Feel free to add, improv, change & modify the script as you like to fit you & your liking. DON'T forget to HAVE FUN!

Ok Ok i'm coming! I'm just getting the snacks ready

Jeez, someone's eager... So... have you picked a movie to watch?  
[pause]  
Oh... *that* one? (a little disappointed)  
[pause]  
No no, there's nothing wrong with rom-coms... It's just, not my favorite genre i guess...

Can you not pick something else??

I KNOW it's your time to pick but baby... please?

Ugh, fine! I'll be good & watch the movie with you (a little frustrated)

Now come on, let's lay on our side & cuddle on the couch. Let me be comfy at least 

Here... Let me cover us in this blanket...

[Opt SFX: covering with blanket]

There... Now, press start & let's pray it's a good one 

[Little pause as you watch the intro of the movie]

What is it?

What? My hand's not doing anything, i'm just... cuddling you... (flirty)  
[pause]

Baby my hand's not going ANYwhere... I'm just... watching the movie (faking innocence)

See? You like that... You like my hands touching your tits. Don't deny it...

I know the movie just started but i can't help getting super horny when you're this close to me...

Now what if... this hand... started playing with this beautiful pussy... (seductive)

[you can improv some teasing/dirty talk as you do it]

Ok, let's make a deal... I will sit through the *entire* movie without complaining... *if*... you let me fuck you   
as hard as i want right now...

Yeah? Ok

[Opt SFX: Throwing the blanket away]

Open your legs, let me taste you first...

[be sure to space the lines out with the sounds & moans]

Oh my god you taste so good baby...

So wet for me, tastes amazing...

You like when i lick that clit? Like that?

Want me to stick my fingers in? Ok baby 

Oooh fuck they slid right in! 

I'm gonna keep licking your clit while I fingerfuck you

Faster? Ok baby let's speed up [grow to more intense cunnilingus]

Yes yes! you're close i can tell

You're gonna cum??

Yes yes! Do it! Cum on my fingers & tongue

[she cums] (satisfied) Ohh yeaah... you're so beatiful when you cum... 

You want to please me?

No, no baby. I want to fuck you... *now*. Let me go get my strap... Keep playing with your pussy while i come back...

[a few seconds later]

Ok here i am baby...

Yes. I got the big one. Your favorite. Such a slut how you bite your lip looking at this *big* cock. You're a slut for me aren't you?

Say yes baby. Use your words. Say "yes, i am a slut for you"

Yes you are. Now lay on your back... Let me position myself on top of you...

There we go, you ready? 

Then here i go...

[start fucking missionary] [Fucking noises are always appreciated]

[space the lines out] [Also grow more rougher as you fuck]

Ohh fuck you're so wet! It slides in & out so easily baby FUCK

Oh yeah... You're taking it so good... Like a good girl

You're such a good girl aren't you? Tell me what a good girl you are...

You're such a slut too You're my slut?

YES. YOU. ARE...

Take it... take it baby

That's it, take it deeper...

[keep going for a little bit]

[slow down & breathe] You want it from the back baby? Then get on all fours now slut...

I love pounding you from behind, now get ready... cuz' i'm not gonna stop until you cum...

[start fucking from behind, hard for a while] [space the lines out] (add improv dirty talk if you want)

Oh my god! You look so good taking it from behind...

Fuck! This ass baby... I love your ass

Looks so good taking my cock

You like it when i rail you from the back?

Of coure you do slut... FUCK!

You want me to pull your hair? Of course baby...

Like that?

Harder? (surprised) You're such a good slut, i love it...

[get rougher] (improv dirty talk if you want)

You're close? Fuck yeah baby cum for me...

You like it when i fuck you hard like this?

You like it so much you're gonna cum? Then do it... cum for me! cum for me!

[she cums :D]

Ohhh yeaahhh... That's it babe, that's it...

Calm down now, i got you (gentle)

Here, let's lay back on the couch...

There we go... You good?

Now... I have to keep *my* part of the deal i guess...

At least i'm sure it was worth it... Let's get this over with I love you 


End file.
